Puppy Love
by SimpleBTRomance
Summary: REWRITE OF BEWITCHED AND BEDOGGED? Tired of seeing Kendall watch Logan longingly, two friends cast a spell and turn him into a puppy. They leave him in the care of Logan. Kogan. Maybe Jarlos. Couple F bombs. PUPPIES.


**A/N: So...**

**I'm back? :D With that rewrite! Didn't really change much...just the title, the friend, and some grammar and shit. Hope y'all like!**

**Disclaimer: I am not affliated with Kendall Schmidt, Nickolodeon, Big Time Rush, Scott Fellows, Logan Henderson or anyone else related to BTR. I'm just some 17 year old in Nowheresville, USA with internet access and an imagination.**

* * *

Kendall's P.O.V.

_'Why can't he talking to me like that?.."_ I thought with a slight frown watching my secret love, Logan, flirt/chat with Camille, his beautiful half smile resting on his face.

Yes you heard right. I, Kendall Donald Knight, am in love with my very male best friend, Hortense 'Logan' Mitchell. I mean, who wouldn't? With his big brown eyes, dimpled half smile, and having you SEEN those arms? Hot damn they're huge for him. But speaking of eyes, I feel a pair trying to stare a hole through my skull.

Turning slowly from the dark haired beauty, I come face to face with a pair of green-blue eyes. "Can I help you, Randa?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. The eyes pulled back to show the grinning face of a tall, slightly tan brunette girl.

Miranda Ambrose was her name, and being a slightly crazy horror make up artist is her game. Miranda hails from the mountains of South Carolina, here to try and make it big in the horror film industry. Our love of horror, drawing, and things from the darker side of music made us become fast friends. At the beginning Miranda did have a crush on me, but I told her I wasn't interested and that I had feelings for Logan. After that I became her 'gay BFF.'

"Ya know you really should just tell 'im already, Kenny, before you regret it." the brunette drawled, shaking me from my thoughts, again. Dammit, I really need to stop day dreaming.

"How many times have I told you I can't tell him 'cause I don't want to lose him as a friend. And don't call me Kenny!" I said, glaring at her. She shrugged, plopping herself into the pool chair next to mine, adjusting the black sundress she was wearing. "You know 'm right, you just don't want ta admit it. Damn male pride.." she grumbled, pulling out her sketchbook, which is probably just filled with zombie doodles and random mask ideas.

"What are you mutterin' about now, Randa?" I heard from my other side as Zayna gently sat down on a pool chair. Zayna was Randa's close friend who decided to come to Hollywood with Randa since Randa was only 17 and needed someone over 18 to come, which Zayna happened to be.

"Just tellin' Kenny here that he should friggin' tell Logan he's in love with 'im already!" she snapped, giving me a pointed glare. Rolling my eyes, I turned to Zayna, "Will she ever get off my case? Am I doomed to listen to her nag me worse than my mother for the rest of my life.." I say dramatically, tilting my head back with the back of my hand on my forehead, giving a pathetic moan. That got a chuckle from both of them, even Randa who was trying to hide it.

"Even though she might need to back off, I do think she's right Kendall," Eighteen year old said, "I mean what's the worse that can happen?"

"He's disgusted with me, he hates me, he breaks off our friendship, he breaks up the band, he-" I started saying before a hand with black chipped nail polish covered my mouth.

"Okay a lot, but what if he feels the same? What if he's over there wishing he could be over here or to have you sweep him off his feet?" Miranda, ever the hopeless romantic, said, glancing over at my handsome best friend laughing at Carlos who was just shoved into the pool by the Jennifers. "He'll never feel the same way I do. Never.." I said sadly, shaking my head.

Miranda hugged me, giving me a sympathetic smile. "I wish we could help help you.." she said sadly, head hanging in defeat at not being able to help her friends.

"Maybe we can, Randa.." Zayna said softly, "Remember that thing we were trying last night? Maybe we can use that?" she asked looking at her taller friend, who shook her head, "No, no, we can't. We haven't tried it on somethin' bigger than a cat! What if we mess it up and really hurt Kenny?" The southerner yelled in a whisper, looking at Zayna in disbelief. "We have to try.." The older girl replied.

"Um, hello, confused pop-star over here. What are you two talking about?" I said, looking back and forth between. The duo shared a look before turning to me, "We know how to see if Logan likes you." Miranda said. "Really? How?" I ask, staring at her in shock. They both grabbed one of my hands, and dragged me all the way into 2M, their room at the Palm Woods.

"Well, Kenny, we're witches and we're gonna turn ya into a dog..." Miranda drawled.

I stared at her blankly, then looked at Zayna. _'They're joking with me...There's no way...It's not possible..."_ I thought getting pissed off at the girls standing in front of me. "Quit joking, Randa. My feelings aren't a fucking joke!" I said with a tinge of anger and hurt in my voice.

" 'm not playin'. Me and Zazu are really witches, Kenny! Do you want me to prove it? Cuz I will." the southern beauty said, a look of honesty upon her heart-shaped face. But, I still couldn't believer her, "Prove it then." I said calmly.

Randa sighed, before clearing her throat, "Alright," she said in her soft spoken voice, pulling a wand out of thin air. She flicked it in a 'z' formation. "Look down" she ordered, I did and was meet with skin.

"What the hell happened to my shirt?" I yelled, upon discovering I was half naked, my shirt missing.

"I made it disappear, duh." Randa said, slapping her wand against her leg, "DO you want some more proof? How 'bout don' some drag, hm?" she said, flicking her wand in a 'v,' and suddenly I saw long dirty blonde hair. Blinking I turn to look into the mirror hanging by the front door. I gasp in horror when I saw I was dressed in drag.

"Okay, okay, I believe you! Just get me out of this dress that Paris Hilton would wear!" I said, cringing at the mini, mini, MINI dress Randa poofed me into. Randa sighed, flicking her wand to the side quickly, and I was back in my Incubus tee, and worn jeans. "Alright, you guys are witches...And you want to turn me into a dog why?" I asked, looking at Kat in confusion.

"Logan's a major dog lover, right? So, he wouldn't leave a stray puppy outside to fend for itself right?" Zayna said flicking her hair out of her face. What she said made sense. Back in Minnesota, Mama Mitchell was always telling my mom about all the strays Logan would bring home crying ' But Mama he has no where to go.' Always nursing a dog that got hit or a cat that the neighborhood bullies kicked around.

"So you want to turn me into a dog and leave me somewhere Logan can find me? Still why?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Some people talk to their pets, tell them things they won't tell anyone else." Miranda said, a smile on her face, "That's what I did with the girls, and you're always saying that me and Logie are really alike, right?" It was true, Logan and her were very alike. Dark hair, from the south, both geniuses, readers, zombie lovers, plus a lot more things, and they both do a half smile thing.

"Oh..OH! I get it! You want to turn me into a dog so Logan can, like, start telling me things. Like if he has feelings for me or not!" I said excitedly, grinning when both girls nod. "That's a great idea! When can we do it?" I ask, looking back and forth between my two closet girl friends.

"Right now, but first, we need to make you a cover story..." Randa said with thoughtful look on her face. My grin faded a bit, before I remembered something.

"We've got the week off! I'm sure I can tell my mom that I'm going to go home and visit with my dad or something" I said, wringing my hands together.

"Then it's settled! Call yer ma and tell 'er the story!" Miranda ordered.

-(line)-

Later, after I called Mom and told her I had to get away from LA, and quickly packing some stuff for my 'trip', I was standing in the middle of the living room of 2M.

"Alright, so this spell will last as long as it needs to, so worrying about changing back in front of anyone, and everyday for an hour you can turn human, to ya know, eat chocolate, stalk Logan, or call and check in like you really are on a trip. Understand?" Randa said, pacing around me in a circle, making me really dizzy, I nod to tell her I understand. "Good, good. So you have a dog you want to be or do you not really care?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Can you turn me into a German Shepherd? It's one of Logan's favorite dogs..." I said, with a hopeful smile that got bigger when she nodded. "Ready?" she asked, a concerned look on her face, I nodded, "Ready as I'll ever be.." Miranda and Zayna pointed their wands up, and slowly drew an 'o' on the air.

Suddenly, my whole body felt like it was on fire, burning, raging fire. I let out a choked scream as I dropped to my hands and knees. Now I understand why Randa kept asking me if I was ready. The fire went on for what seemed like hours, but was really just a few second. When I opened my eyes, which I didn't realized I closed them, I saw everything was duller in color, and my sense of smell was hyper sensitive. I groaned, which sounded like a whimper, as I tried to use my hands, er, paws to cover my nose.

"Kendall?" Miranda's voice said, before I was picked up by two strong, but soft hands, and the scent of vanilla, tobacco, and pine. "_Wow, I never realized Miranda smelled like that."_I thought, tilting my head back to look up at Miranda's face. I nodded to the best of my ability to let her know I understood her. "Wanna see what'cha look like?" she asked, scratching behind my ear, which felt wonderful.

She walked over to the mirror from earlier, and held me out towards it. There in the mirror I saw a cute, floppy eared German Shepherd puppy. "Aww, you're so CUTE!" Miranda squealed, hugging my small body to her...um...yea those things on her chest.

"Now to put you somewhere Logan can find you.." she mumbled, gently scratching my floppy ear, ooh, now I could get use to this.


End file.
